


Incentive

by UnromanticPoetess



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Established Relationship, Horseback Riding, M/M, Nightingale is actually evil, Peter is about to die of frustration, Teasing, Unconventional teaching methods, male chastity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnromanticPoetess/pseuds/UnromanticPoetess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightingale teaches Peter how to focus and ignore distractions. His teaching methods may not accomplish that, but he is giving Peter incentive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing the second chapter of Folly, and I kinda got stuck? Anyway, I asked my friends for three words so I could make a drabble. They gave me horse, chaste, and wax. This ended up longer than a drabble, but that's because Peter won't shut up.

“You’re serious,” I said, and fuck me if Thomas Nightingale didn’t mount the dappled steed like he was born to it. It was the posh upbringing. Mix in fox hunting and water polo with Latin.

Thomas quirked one eyebrow up, and I could tell there was a full-blown smirk beneath his composure. “Peter, this is a lesson in control. You should be able to cast any first-order forma under any condition.”

“Like riding a horse.”

“Quite.”

“And the other distractions?”

This time Thomas really did smirk. “I believe that device is designed to limit your distractions.. It shouldn’t add to them.”

I shot him a dirty look. “Let’s see you wear it then.”

“That would be an exciting prospect for later.” He considered the key hanging around his neck, the key to the bits of metal and plastic keeping me firmly in chastity. And I do mean firmly. Let’s just say that as soon as my desire waxed, the little cage around my penis got way too tight. And since the cage made me aware of my penis all the fucking time, and Thomas had taken to teasing me incessantly, no matter what he said about how locking my cock would let me focus on my training…

Two days. I wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Let’s make a game of it, then,” Thomas said, dangling the key enticingly. “If you can catch me within an hour and touch the key, we can unlock you and you can do as you will with me. If you can’t… we might need to extend this another day.”

With that, the bastard nudged the horse into a walk and soon disappeared into the trees.

I glared at his retreating form and scrambled up the horse as best I could with a working class Londoner’s complete lack of experience. Once up, I had to pause and adjust, gasping as my dick fought against its prison.

What both me and Nightingale knew was I could focus when I wanted. I just needed incentive. And he had just given me one hell of an incentive.

 


End file.
